Phan
by FanGirls319
Summary: My friends and I are having a YouTube fanfiction competition! My chosen ship is Dan x Phil (Phan). It will be light fluff, nothing more. (Rated T cause Dan swears irl do he might as do it here) I hope you enjoy! Rae P.S- I lost the rest of this story, so one chapter will just have to be enough. Oops.
_Don't stare at him._ Dan thought. _Do not stare at him. Don't even_ think _about staring at him._

Phil let out a sudden laugh. "I suck at this game!" He giggled. "This was a terrible choice for Dan vs Phil!"

"You're only saying that cause you're gonna LOOOSSSEE!"

"...maybe."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"This wouldn't have happened if I'd practised!" Phil protested.

It was a few days before Dan and Phil's U.S.A tour and they were recording a few videos to put out before they left, the first of which being a new Dan vs Phil. The game they had selected was Super Smash Bros, and Dan was currently destroying Phil completely, but if he wanted that to last, then he had to start paying more attention.

"Eyes on the screen, Howell!" He told himself. One more glance at Phil and the Phangirls were going to die. Now was not the time to go all Heart-eyes Howell.

"C'mon, c'mon, COME ON!" Phil was shouting at the screen. "I will not go down without a fight!"

Dan laughed. "Fight all you want, I'm gonna wiiiinnnnn..." with a final smash of the buttons, Phil was down for the third time while Dan had only been down once. "YES! I win!"

"Waaaait... I want to propose a sudden death round!"

"Phil, no. Every time I win you do this, and then I lose."

"Pleeeaaase! One more time!"

Dan groaned, but he really couldn't say no to Phil's pleading face. "Ugh, fine. I am so going to regret this."

It was the final show down. Link (Phil) vs Jigglypuff (Dan). They chose Battlefield, and the fight commenced.

Phil was leaning to the side in a desperate attempt to not let Link fall of the edge. "NO NO NO NONONONONO DON'T DO THIS!" He yelled. Even though it seemed impossible, he managed to make his way back to a platform before Link was officially down, and the battle continued. Dan picked up a power-up, and, in a moment of poor judgement, leapt straight at Phil's character, confident he could win, only for Phil to fake out and slide under him. Startled, Dan didn't react fast enough and Jigglypuff slid off the edge.

"NOOOO!" He screamed. "I knew this would happen! Whyyyyyy!" He collapsed into the couch, defeated, as Phil did a victory dance.

"I win!" He declared triumphantly.

"Remind me to never agree to sudden death rounds ever again." Dan deadpanned.

They wrapped up the video, and went into the kitchen for a snack and a break. Phil just grabbed a bag of popcorn and headed for the couch, and Dan went to get some cereal. He got out a bowl and went to the cereal. As usual, there was none of his left.

"Phiiiilllll," he said questioningly.

"Yeeeessssss," Phil replied. _I'm screwed._ he thought.

"Mind telling me why there's none of my cereal- AGAIN?"

"I might've kinda maybe possibly sorta coulda... ate it?"

Dan threw his head back in exasperation. "Really? Again? This is the third box this week Phil!"

"I have a problem!" He shrugged. "Remember the marshmallows?"

"Yes Phil, I remember the marshmallows- that you ATE."

"See! I have no control when it comes to food!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to say." Nabbing a different pack of cereal as he passed, and the milk along with it, he went into his bedroom. He sat in his chair, and started pouring himself a bowl of cereal and lazily turned on his laptop. He was about to put his headphones in, when there was a timid knock at his door.

"What is it, Phil?" He called.

Phil cracked the door open a little and poked his head in. "Are you mad?"

Dan shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you for eating my cereal."

Phil immediately brightened up. "Oh, good."

"That doesn't mean you can keep doing it!" Dan said sharply. "If you like it so much, get your own."

"Okay... Are you staying through here or are you going to come back?"

"Phil, I just sat down. We both know I'm not getting up for the next few hours."

"Can I come sit in here then?"

"Fine. Want to watch some more anime?"

"Yay!" Phil disappeared from the door for a second, but soon returned with his laptop and a sheet of stickers that Dan didn't see. He sat down beside him and put his laptop to the side while Dan loaded up crunchyroll.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Can we watch Death Note again?" Phil asked happily.

"Sure," Dan replied and selected the anime in question. Phil leaned in a little, to see the screen better, and Dan started thinking to himself again; _Just cause you're not on camera doesn't mean you can stare at him! He's gonna see!_


End file.
